Conventionally, a manual containing a using method is attached to image processing apparatuses, and in general users refer to the manual so as to learn the using method of the functions provided to the image processing apparatuses.
However, in recent years, image processing apparatuses have a lot of functions, and the respective functions cooperate with each other so that complicated image processes can be executed. In such a circumstance, only when the manual attached to the image processing apparatuses contains detailed description, it is difficult for the users to sufficiently master the image processing apparatuses.
Therefore, in order to quickly solve troubles relating to the image processing apparatuses, manufacturers mostly set up support centers that are connected to the users or the image processing apparatuses via communication lines such as telephones or computer networks so as to support the users.
Conventional technologies relating to user support techniques are illustrated below with reference to some conventional technical documents.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-309454) discloses a method for remotely monitoring business office devices. In the method described in Patent Document 1, a log file recorded by a business office device is periodically transmitted to a service center by a communication program. In the service center, the log file is analyzed, and when a warning or an error is detected, the log file is sent to a maintenance group. The maintenance group repairs the business office device using the log file. The invention in Patent Document 1 is an invention for trying to realize the quick and accurate maintenance of the business office device using a remote repair unit.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-142059) also relates to a method for remotely monitoring an office device. In the method described in Patent Document 2, a communication control apparatus of the office device is connected to a central control apparatus via a wireless communication line, and the central control apparatus is connected to a host computer via a public line. The office device performs data communication and voice communication with the host computer using a communication path established in such a manner. The invention in Patent Document 2 is an invention for trying to reduce user's time and effort at a time when a fault occurs in the office device.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-201181) discloses an image processing apparatus that can make an acknowledgment according to a generated failure after a user' learning level is taken into consideration. In the image processing apparatus in Patent Document 3, when a failure occurs, a step of reading data about an acknowledgement level is executed. Thereafter, occurrence of a failure is acknowledged, an E-mail concerning a report on the occurrence of a failure is created and transmitted based on the read acknowledgment level. The invention in Patent Document 3 is an invention for trying to improve efficiency of a support service at the time when a failure occurs in the image processing apparatus and user's work efficiency.
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-88322) discloses a printing support system at the time when a printing failure occurs. In the printing support system of Patent Document 4, a support center analyzes data to be used for printing output in an output apparatus so as to eliminate a failure, and performing the printing using the data so as to send the data to a user. The invention in Patent Document 4 is an invention for trying to secure printed matters even when a printing failure occurs.